Extreme Challenge
Extreme Challenge is an event for gaining courage points. Your troops are not lost from taking part. Extreme challenge has 3 levels of dificulty: Primary, Medium, and Advanced, each with 3 map choices: Commander's, Hero's, and Sage's. The choice of map makes no differance to reward. *Primary upon completion awards 2600 courage points and 1 dauntless medal *Medium upon completion awards 3800 courage points and 2 dauntless medals *Advanced upon completion awards 6900 courage points and 3 dauntless medals Even partialy completing a challenge will award some amount of courage points. To enter extreme challenge, select it from the events tab, chose a dificulty and map type, chose a hero and click "start challenge". The below picture is my setup for extreme challenge (medium) braves game. As soon as the battle starts i run my pet down to his pictured location and put him on standby, then run my hero to his position and also put him on standby while leaving my ranged troops in their starting location (in this case 4 stacks of t4 archers with 580 chariots). The mobs will rush the pets while the boss rushes your hero, leaving your range free to pick off targets. I like to take out any lions and cavalry first, then the birds followed by pikes and finaly the turtles. Then just select all your troops and send them at the boss to finish. As you can see in the next pic i have lost almost no troops at all and my pet is still alive to help dps the boss. The pet i am using is a level 70+ crafty pet with 10k+ defence and 16k+ health. ADVANCED Pictured below is the positioning for extreme challenge: braves game (advanced) for a command hero using chariots. As the battle starts move your hero up and standby, pet to the right and standby and move the chars slightly to the left to avoid atracting the attention of the one rhino that is not hitting your pet. Kill off the lions, snakes, vultures, archers, turtles then rhino in that order before moving on to finish off the two boss elephants. Below is Drew's strat for advanced for Roman units. For advanced in rome the armored knight on a cav boosted command hero is your best bet. Easiest thing to do is to send your command hero to the top of the screen (see green dot) and go after all of the ranged troops first. Remember that snakes are also ranged troops. When using a pet it helps to put pet to the right to tank the rhinos saving more troops for the end. Once the ranged troops are dead it is easy to put the four cav stacks on one troop stack, this limits what can hit your troops and allows you to kill each stack quickest. I prefer to kill tortoises, then rhinos saving elephants for last. The lions die quickly during the match without targeting them. I sent command hero to the bottom once ranged troops are dead so i dont have to scroll up to reign down skills. In egypt simple commands can beat advanced without much troop gear. In persia elephants without much troop gear can also beat advanced rather smoothly. In china a good bit of troop gear is needed either ranged or cavs to take down advanced. After the firearms patch, the unit types on Extreme Challenges are implemented. There are 2 types of EC units. Special Type1 and Special Type2. Hero deals higher damage on Special Type2. On the other hand, troops deal weaker damage on Special Type2. The Extreme Challenge has 3 different kinds of challenge, Commander's, Hero's or Sage's. Commander's challenge has all Type1 units. Hero's challenge has mostly Type2 units with the exception of elephants and bald eagles. Sage's challenge has high defense, weak hp, and low atk enemies. The 3 challenges have advantages and disadvatages. In Commander's cultivation, troops deal the most damage. In Hero's Game, Hero attacks deal the most damage. In Sage's Victory, spells deal the most damage. Tips *A strong Pet that can tank alot of damage will help you survive the enemy hits. *Early in the game, when your troops and heroes are still weak, try killing the bald eagles first. They give alot of points and are easy to kill. *Take note of the enemy stats, kill the ones with high atk and low hp first. (Usually the ranged enemies.) *You can still receive dauntless medals even if the battle ends in a draw